


Dangerous Games

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Ignored Safeword, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Slut Shaming, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Vaginal Sex, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: In order to have Elias protect him from the police, Jon must play certain games with him. S3 AU.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	Dangerous Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fav_littleleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fav_littleleaf/gifts).



> For the prompt "Oh, does that hurt? Well, then you will know not to speak up again", went with a variation of the exact prompt but I hope you'll enjoy this anyway!
> 
> Words used for Jon's anatomy: cock, cunt, folds, hole, pubic mound, pecs.

It's a pity that they can't make use of the Institute and its vast corridors for this. Elias would love to chase Jon down, watch him stutter with his steps and glance over his shoulder with wide, panicking eyes, but alas, Jon is a wanted man; they have to settle for the confines of Elias's house. Therefore, Jon just pretends not to notice Elias as he stands in the living room, his body tense, while Elias approaches him from behind and slides his hand over his mouth.

Jon has told him that in his youth, he used to do theater, and he puts the skill he gained there into use now, struggling against Elias as Elias wrestles Jon down to the floor. It's an admirable struggle, but pointless; Elias has the strength, the advantage in size on his side, and it's in matter of seconds that he has Jon pinned down to the floor and is binding his narrow wrists behind his back, sitting on the backs of his legs. Jon squirms beneath him, lifting his head up.

"No, please!" Jon begs, his voice shaking. "Someone, please help!"

The despair in Jon's voice is quite convincing, stirring Elias's cock. He rewards Jon for that by pulling the rope tight, tying the last knot before grasping Jon by his dark hair and shoving his face down to the floor, cheek first. Jon makes a feeble attempt to swat at Elias with his bound wrists as Elias moves his free hand underneath Jon's hips, cupping his groin.

"Eager little slut." Elias rubs a fingertip along the cleft of Jon's cunt through his trousers, drawing another helpless squirm from Jon. Elias leans down over Jon, bringing his mouth next to Jon's ear and savoring his tremble as he whispers: "Have you fantasized about this? Someone having his way with you, fucking your sweet little cunt until it's sore? It's all going to happen tonight."

"Please no," Jon breathes, thrashing beneath Elias. Elias just nips at his ear and starts to unfasten Jon's trousers, his own cock growing hard and straining against his slacks, pressing against Jon's buttocks. He rubs his hips against Jon's arse, feeling as Jon stiffens against him, and as he grasps the waistband of Jon's trousers with both hands and starts to push them down, Jon cries:

"Web!"

Elias sighs. This soon, how disappointing.

"Jon, you don't tease someone to this point only to turn them down." He shoves Jon's trousers down to his knees, staring down at his modest little arse, at his soft, inviting cunt. His cock twitches at the sight, and he takes a moment to lick his lips, hearing as Jon's breathing quickens. "Especially when you owe them your life." 

He grasps Jon by his slim thighs and forces them wide open, settling between them before starting to unbuckle his belt.

"No!" Jon tries to get up, but Elias presses a hand down to the small of his back and pins him to the floor, holding him there as he pulls his belt open, proceeding to unbutton and unzip his trousers. "Don't! Elias, you promised you'd stop, you swore me!"

Elias has no intention to stop. He draws his cock out, stroking it slowly as he watches Jon break into tremors on the floor, his shoulders and spine rigid and his breaths coming out in heavy pants. Elias rests his weight down on top of Jon, twisting one hand into his hair so he can bend his head to the side and bury his face into Jon's neck, nipping at it as he rubs his cock against Jon's cunt. Jon is wet despite his protests, Elias's cock sliding easily along his folds. Elias grasps his cock, guiding its head to Jon's tight hole and pushing forward with his hips, squeezing the tip in.

"No," Jon stammers, thrashing beneath Elias again. "You bast-"

"Hush." Elias presses his teeth into Jon's skin and bites, drawing a cry from him. "Does that hurt, Jon? Perhaps that will encourage you to stay silent." He thrusts, his cock sliding into Jon's slick, tight heat, making Jon groan and shudder.

Elias takes his hand to Jon's stomach, stroking his pubic mound before slipping his hand underneath Jon's jumper, pushing it up towards his chest. He smiles when he runs his hand over Jon's pecs and finds that his nipples are erect, and he grasps one so he can give it a pinch, and Jon cries out again. He rocks his hips against Jon's arse, his cock gliding within Jon's cunt, throbbing hot inside him.

"Or perhaps it doesn't hurt." He starts to move, picking up a brisk pace and driving in deep with every thrust. Jon groans every time he sinks in, his cunt squeezing around Elias's cock, still swollen and wet. Elias smiles, kissing the bite mark he has left on Jon's neck before rubbing his mouth against Jon's cheek. "Perhaps our scenario of a needy whore is closer to truth than anticipated."

He plays with Jon's nipples, teasing them before sliding his hand back down to Jon's stomach, stroking his fingers through the coarse curls of Jon's pubic hair before seeking his cock. It's firm and warm beneath his fingers already as Elias starts to rub it, thrusting harder into Jon. Jon's cunt clenches around him, his grunts slowly starting to sound like moans.

"No," Jon says anyway, and between their bodies, Elias feels Jon's trapped hands ball up into fists. "I didn't- you weren't supposed-"

His words turn into a wail, his back arching as his cock throbs against Elias's fingers. Elias rubs him harder, determined to draw an orgasm out of Jon before he reaches his own peak. Jon needs to remember it, that he's getting pleasure out of this. That he loves having Elias take all his choices away from him.

Releasing Jon's hair, Elias grabs him by the throat, grasping him a light grip as he quickens his pace, slamming in hard enough for his balls to smack against Jon with every thrust. Jon's cock twitches more the harder Elias grips him by his throat, so Elias makes sure to do so, continuing to rub Jon and continuing to fuck his cunt until Jon spasms underneath him, crying out as his orgasm hits him. His cunt tightens around Elias's cock, so hot and wet it's almost unbearable, and Elias makes sure to bury himself balls deep inside him as he starts to come, panting against the back of Jon's neck while still gripping his throat. Jon gags in his grip, thrashing beneath him.

Elias lets his weight drop fully on Jon, breathing heavily against his skin. His cock is still inside Jon, soft and surrounded by his own warm spunk, and for a moment Elias feels like he could stay this way forever, joined with Jon like this.

He can't, of course, but they can stay like this for a while. Elias brushes Jon's hair behind his ears, ignoring his tears.


End file.
